


Stay

by Clarke_kom_eden



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Angst, Canon Compliant, Confessions, F/M, Guilt, Post 508, Season/Series 05 Spoilers, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarke_kom_eden/pseuds/Clarke_kom_eden
Summary: A post 5x08 angsty, bellarke separation. Pure speculation.Bellamy takes Clarke somewhere safe, and Clarke feels guilty.





	Stay

As bodies flooded the room, all of them repeating the same question over and over, Bellamy’s answer remained the same.  
'I don't know. She just passed out.’  
Miller eyed him suspiciously.  
'Get Jackson in here, now!’ He bellowed to anyone who would listen.

Jackson checked her over. He knew instantly that this wasn't an illness or infection, but he was torn. If he told Nathan the truth, that clearly, Bellamy had given her something, he knew Bellamy would be killed. Despite Nathan’s devotion to Bloodreina, Jackson did not feel the same way, and Bellamy may be their only chance at real freedom. He hated deceiving Nate, but what choice did he have?  
'So, what's wrong with her?’ Miller questioned. With a subtle look to Bellamy, Jackson replied.  
'I’m not sure. Could be a number of things. An infection, something from the worm maybe? I’d need to run tests, but the fact is, I’m not Abby.’ Bellamy took the opening.  
'We don't have Abby, but we have the next best thing.’ Miller's reaction was instant.  
'We’re not releasing Clarke. She killed Cooper! She's a traitor.’ Bellamy was astounded at Miller. Clarke had saved his life over and over, how could he have forgotten that? He was about to argue, when Indra stepped in.  
'If Clarke is the only chance we have to save Bloodreina, then we use her. Go and fetch her at once.’ She ordered, and Miller obeyed.

Clarke paced in her cell, back and forth. It wasn't helping, she was just exhausting herself, but she was like a coiled spring. Madi was out there, vulnerable. Clarke knew that as soon as Madi finds out Octavia plans to execute Clarke, she’ll do something reckless, giving Octavia the perfect excuse to take her out too. She hoped to God Bellamy would get to her in time. She had no doubt he’d try his best, but they were facing impossible odds.  
Just then, her cell door burst open with a crash and a furious looking Miller demanded she follow him. At first she waited, unmoving. Was he letting her go, or was he taking her to meet her fate.  
'I don't have time for this!’ Miller fumed and grabbed her arm roughly, dragging her with him.  
As they moved toward Octavias chamber Clarke asked him what was going on, but he gave her no reply.

They entered the room and Clarke surveyed the scene quickly, piecing everything together. Octavia was on the bed as if she were sleeping, Jackson checking her over. Bellamy caught her eye and she read his expression with ease, understanding what had taken place.  
'Clarke, thank you for joining us.’ Indra greeted her with a calm even tone despite the circumstances.  
'What choice did I have? Would someone please explain to me what's happened.’ Bellamy stepped forward.  
'We’re not sure. She just passed out. Maybe a side effect from the worm, but Jackson could use your help.’ She gave him a slight nod, knowing he was lying.  
‘Ok. Can I take a look?’ Jackson stepped aside and allowed Clarke to work. Clarke knew that Jackson must be involved in their rouse. He was a fully trained doctor, clearly he could tell Octavia was in a coma, and he certainly didn't need Clarke's assistance. This was Bellamy's doing, and she wasn't going to waste the opportunity.  
'So? What do you think?’ Miller asked impatiently. Clarke raised her eyebrows in mock confusion.  
'I’m not sure. Madi and I encountered a few creatures over the years whose bites could do this. There are some remedies, natural ones that might help, in Shallow Valley.’ She paused to gauge everyone's reactions.  
'We can't advance while Bloodreina is like this.’ Miller stated, but some of the other grounders disagreed.  
'The plan is set, we should continue with it, then get Bloodreina what she needs.’ Clarke stepped in again.  
'There isn't time for that. Octavia needs the medicine now, if you want her to survive.’ Clarke was winging it. She had no clear plan exactly, she just hoped the grounders might agree to make a deal with Diyoza for the 'medicine’. She caught Bellamy's eye again, the same thoughts running through his head.  
Wonkru spoke amongst themselves for a moment, Indra attempting to sway their decision, but they would not surrender without Bloodreinas approval.  
'We should send a small team, with Clarke, to fetch the plants we need and bring them back here.’ Clarke stood her ground.  
'I’m not going anywhere without Madi. She knows the woods and plants too, she can help.’ 

There was prolonged talk of the plan, but Miller didn't trust any of them. It felt too much like a set up. Bellamy offered to drive Clarke and Madi to the woods, but it all felt wrong. Clarke had proven herself a traitor, they couldn't just let her go, and Miller knew too much of Bellamy and Clarke’s relationship, there was no way Bellamy would bring her back to be executed. None of this made any sense to him, but eventually, Indra concluded that they had no choice. Octavia needed treatment, and that was the end of it. She insisted she would accompany them to the valley and ensure Clarke was brought back to face her punishment.

They collected a confused Madi from training and the four of them headed out in the rover, carefully unloading the worm eggs before setting off, as Indra refused to release them whilst Octavia was still unconscious.

As they drove, Clarke sat in the back with Madi, very quickly updating her on what was going on, and Bellamy filled Indra in on what he had done. She sighed.  
'You understand that all you have achieved is delaying the inevitable. You have no clear path to peace.’  
'I know. I hoped maybe we could convince Wonkru to negotiate with Diyoza while Octavia's out of the picture. Can you help?’  
'I don't know, but we can try. Why are we still going to the valley, if there is no real remedy?’  
Bellamy looked in his rear view mirror at Clarke, who was holding Madi and stroking her hair.  
'I can't let Octavia execute Clarke. I'm taking them to safety. We'll tell the others that she and Madi escaped, take back some kind of herb as a remedy.’  
'That's a terrible plan.’ Bellamy couldn't help but smile at Indra's candour, but she wasn't wrong. He hadn't thought it all the way through, there was still a lot to piece together, but right now, he just needed to get Clarke somewhere safe. 

Before too long the rover came to a stop as they reached the edge of the valley, and Clarke and Bellamy finally had a chance to talk. They instantly gravitated towards each other as Madi and Indra explored, standing side by side. Bellamy looked out over the woods, avoiding Clarkes gaze. After a few seconds of silence, Bellamy was the first to speak.  
'I’ll grab some kind of plant that could pass for medicine, then head back with Indra. You and Madi keep to the outskirts of the woods. Stay safe until I can get back to you.’  
Clarke stared up at his face. He had done all this for her. He had kept his promise and more. But how could she let him go back to Wonkru like this?  
'Bellamy, I can't let you do this. When Octavia wakes up, she’ll tell them what you did.’  
He finally turned to meet her eyes.  
'It might not come to that. With Octavia still in a coma, Wonkru might finally surrender, and we can join you.’  
Clarke knew he was pacifying her, and she wasn't buying it.  
'If you go back without me they'll know you let me go. You’ll be handing yourself in. This is wrong. This is all wrong.’ She shook her head at the impossible situation before her, ‘I just wanted to get Madi out.’ The guilt overcame her as Clarke realised the enormity of what they had done. She couldn't let him go back like this. ‘You should stay here with Madi, I’ll go back. I can tell them you were captured. They might be lenient if they think I’m helping them cure Octavia. She doesn't know I was involved with the algae.’ Bellamy gave her a small smile.  
'Clarke, I did this to get you away from there. It’s not up for discussion. I’ll deal with whatever happens. If anything happens to me…’  
'Nothing is happening to you.’ Clarke jumped in, remembering when she had tried to have a similar conversation with him so long ago, and she was not ready to hear it from him, but he continued regardless.  
‘If anything happens to me, just, keep yourself safe. Keep Madi safe.’ Clarke couldn't stand it. How had they gotten here again? Pulled apart, lives on the line. Her emotions overcame her, and she turned to him, pleading.  
‘Stay. Please. Just stay here. Don't go back.’ Tears threatened her eyes as she contemplated his fate.  
Bellamy was shaken by the desperation in her voice, her emotions so raw, and God, it terrified him just how much of him wanted to stay with her. But he knew he couldn't. It wasn't just about his survival, it was about all of them. It was his responsibility to see this through.  
'Clarke, I can't. I can't let Octavia use those eggs. I have to find a way to fix this.’  
'You shouldn't have to do this alone. I should be with you.’  
'No. Madi needs you.’ Clarke couldn't help feeling slightly hurt by this, irrational as it was, but it felt like she was being pushed out.  
'And you don't?’  
'Clarke, that's not what I meant. Of course I need you, but right now, I need you here, safe. I need a clear head, and I…’ He trailed off. How could he explain to her that at this moment, he needed her gone. Bellamy knew that while Clarke's life was in danger, he was useless to the cause, because he’d sacrifice whatever he had to bargain with to keep her safe.  
'What?’ Clarke pressed him further.  
'I can't do that with you there. If you're in danger, i can't think straight. I take risks, make stupid decisions. I stop using my head.’  
The implication hung in the silence between them, the words left unsaid, but they both knew what it meant. He stopped using his head and followed his heart. Clarke didn't know what to say. She lay her hand softly on his chest.  
'Bell…’ He rested his hand on hers.  
'Just this once, Clarke, let me take this one. She's my sister, m-’ At this she threw her hand down from his chest sharply.  
'Responsibility. Yeah, I've heard the speech. Except she's not. You're putting your neck on the line for something that's not your fault. You’re telling me you need me safe, do you think it's easy for me to watch you leave?’ Bellamy was shocked at her sudden anger.  
'No, I don't have a choice Clarke, you know that. Why are you so angry?’  
Clarke's demeanor hardened. There was no talking him out of it. Maybe he was doing the right thing, the noble thing, but how did he think she would react?  
‘How can you expect me to be ok with sitting back doing nothing while you put yourself in danger? Not knowing if you're ok? I spent 6 years not knowing if you were even alive, I can't go through that again!’ She shouted.  
‘And I spent 6 years thinking you were dead. I won't go through that again!’ He yelled back.  
They stared at each other, everything laid bare, feelings exposed, and Clarke felt her body shake, then suddenly, they were holding each other. Bellamys arms enveloped her and she rested her head on his chest. They took a moment to breathe, before Clarke pulled her head back to look at him.  
She wanted to kiss him. Every instinct in her body just wanted to know what it would be like, everything told her not to let him go without telling him the truth about how she felt, but she knew she couldn't.  
Bellamy felt himself lean towards her. He couldn't stop himself. He knew it was wrong, but it was Clarke. For so long, he’d thought he’d never hold her again, never look into her eyes, and see love in them.  
Clarke too moved closer, so close they felt each others warm breath tickle their skin, noses gently bumping, but before their lips could touch, Clarke looked down at the ground.  
Bellamy closed his eyes and took a deep breath, placing a soft kiss to her forehead, and whispered,  
'I’m sorry.’  
Clarke looked up at him again as his eyes opened, and placed a kiss to his cheek, tasting the tears she didn’t know he’d shed, before stepping out of the embrace.  
'If you're not here in 4 days, I’m going to Diyoza myself, and I’m coming for you, somehow.’ Bellamy shook his head. She couldn't help herself.  
'Can’t you just stay out of trouble?’ He raised his eyebrows at her, already knowing the answer. 

While Bellamy and Clarke had been talking, Madi had gathered some plants for him and Indra to take back. Some were known for their healing properties, so hopefully the grounders would not be too suspicious. She looked over to where Clarke and Bellamy had been stood, and watched as they held each other. Her heart hurt for Clarke, knowing how hard it had been for her to be apart from Bellamy before, and she wondered if he knew. 

Finally they all gathered back at the rover, and Bellamy addressed Madi.  
'Take care of each other. Try to keep Clarke out of trouble.’ Madi smirked a little.  
'I’ll try.’ Clarke put her arm around Madi as they watched Bellamy and Indra get back into the rover, but before they drove away, Clarke said one last thing to Bellamy.  
'Hurry.’ There was something else she wanted to say, but she knew she shouldn't. She just hoped he’d understand what it meant.  
Bellamy took one last look at her. He thought, he hoped, he knew what she was telling him, and he just replied.  
'You too.’ 

It made no sense to Madi. You too? Where was Clarke supposed to hurry to? Were they going somewhere? As they watched them drive away, she looked up at Clarke. Her eyes were closed. She knew when Clarke was trying to be strong, gathering herself to stop from crying, and hugged into her side.  
'He’s going to come back Clarke. I know it. He’s Bellamy.’  
Madi’s optimism made Clarke smile, as she and her daughter headed back into the valley together.


End file.
